tORMENTED hEARTS
by Robluscious
Summary: Bella is in a dark way on a dark path. As she recalls her past in Seattle, she finds a new beginning. But will that new beginning lead her back down that dark path once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to TormentedBaby. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

* * *

As the days drag on it's as if a knife is slowly cutting through my heart. I want nothing more than to end my pain. With Kid Rock blaring in the back ground I grab the loaded 22 from under Riley's mattress. 'This has to be over' I think to myself. All I see is a black and white tunnel with no end in sight, as I walk through the house towards the front door. Knowing in the back of my mind this isn't what I really want. All I want is him to return to me. To love and cherish me as he once did. Last time we spoke he made it very clear that he's happy and wants nothing more from me, ever. That night I tasted the purest of drugs I had ever snorted up my nose to erase his words from my head.

Opening the front door, I march down the steps bound and determined to end it. The pain and agony of the last year is too much to take anymore. Knowing if I was of sane mind I could not ever do this. I reach into my pocket and pull out three oxycotins and pop them into my mouth without a second thought. My only escape in the last year has been my drugs. Between the lines of pure white powder going up my nose and the mass amounts of pain pills I take, it's a wonder I'm even still alive. That's all about to change though, with one final pop.

Step by step I take I reach my final destination, the green grassy hill next to the house. With the 22 in my hand I glare down at it as if to say goodbye. As the lyrics of Only God Knows Why blare thru the open window, I know this is right.

_And when your walls come tumbling down  
I will always be around  
And when your walls come tumbling down  
I will always be around_

People don't know bout the things I say and do  
They don't understand about the shit that I've been through  
It's been so long since I've been home  
I've been gone, I've been gone far way too long

Raising the gun up to my temple I say my last goodbyes to the world that has brought me nothing but pain. With his words replaying over in my head like a broken record player "Bella I don't love you anymore", I remove the safety and take a deep breathe.

_Maybe I forgot all the things I've missed  
Oh somehow I know there's more to life than this  
I said it too many times And I still stand firm  
You get what you put in And people get what they deserve_

Still I ain't seen mine No I ain't seen mine…

Placing my finger on the trigger, I take my last breath of fresh air in to my soon to be lifeless body. Slowly I begin to pull the trigger back when I hear my father's voice. "Bella, it's Charlie. Please I know you are there, Don't do this! We love you! We will help you out of this." Frozen by my father's word's, the gun falls from my hand.

BOOOOM!

As if the Hoover Dam was just bombed, tears stream down my face as I run to the sound of my father's voice. Tripping up the stairs, flinging open the door I race to the phone and grab it up. Gurgling into the phone, I notice the voice has changed. It's no longer my father on the other end but it's my step mother Sue.

* * *

Thanks to my wonderful beta Mo Mo! Without you my words would mean nothing! luv ya muah xoxo

Enjoy the story all my fellow FF friends. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to TormentedBaby. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

* * *

My high as a kite, scattered brain tries to make sense of what is happening around me. After listening to what Sue had to say, I knew I was going home. Home, is Forks Washington, where I could finally get my life back. Sue said they were leaving tonight and will be here by morning. It's been over five years since anyone in Forks has seen or even heard from me, besides my father.

I knew this day would come, I just didn't expect how much compassion I would actually feel for Sue.

After all those years of tormenting her, trying to make her leave my father. When she finally cracked, Sue went to the psycho ward and my dad sent me packing to Seattle.

Renee was in Seattle.

I find it funny someone once told me _a mother's love was unconditional_. When it comes to Renee, her mothering abilities were not implanted into her DNA.

Six months ago, I hit what I thought was the lowest point in my life.

Everyone always said that if you need help just ask. Well, that's exactly what I did, I asked Renee to help me find some kind of treatment place so that I could get better. I believe her response was like, _'I've already done my job with you, now help yourself'_. Yup that's my mother, good old Renee, spends more time worrying about her boyfriend Phil than her own daughter.

What will they say?

Who cares, I need _me_ back and that's all that matters.' I tell myself.

It will be like a fresh start. A renewed Bella. I try to convince myself as I plop down on my bed, which is merely the living room couch with pillows and a comforter thrown on it. Then biggest reminder of what I'm leaving behind slides out of my pillowcase, like Michael Jackson doing the moonwalk. Nicely cleaned, silver picture frame of him. Smiling in just that way, the one that could make any girl's panties go up in flames.

Gliding my fingertips across the image of his beautiful face, I lie down on my _bed_ and close my eyes.

Flickers of memories flash in my mind… us at the amusement park, July fireworks, our picnics, wrestling on Rosalie's living room floor, my birthday, the night I 'borrowed' his Hummer, then the night that changed everything, at the rock quarry.

A glutton for punishment I think about what he will do if when he out I'm leaving Seattle for good, never to return again.

Will he be happy?

Or will he go crazy just as I have?

I know he still needs me, she couldn't have moved in on his heart that fast.

I don't know how I'm going to do this but I need to know.

* * *

Review to get more angst and dark love


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to TormentedBaby. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

* * *

It hits me!

I sit up and grab the phone, dialing at lighting fast speed.

"Rose its B!"

"Boy do you sound better. Are you fucked up again?" she giggles into the phone.

Ah! Good 'ole, party girl, Rose. If it wasn't for her, I would have lost my mind months ago.

"Nah … ok, well three oxy's, but that's it. Hey, listen. I need this done ASAP sister! Call _'his new flavor of the week'_ and tell her that I'm moving back to Forks. "

"Are you really?"

"Yes, but we'll talk about that later, listen! Tell 'his new flavor' if the 'weasel' doesn't like it, he knows what to do!" I say.

_This outta work like a charm._

He always was a sucker about me leaving Seattle.

We continue to chat for another fee minutes. Rose explains about how she met this hot stud at the club last night and how they got it on - her car, no less. After hearing all the details of this strange man's curved dick, and how it _'just hit that spot'_, Rose decided to go ahead send my message on its way since I was fading in and out of the conversation.

I hit the little red button to hang up the phone. A sudden euphoria from my oxy's hit me like a lighting storm. Suddenly the room is spinning and the walls crumble to the foundation. My vision slowly fades to black,

I can feel myself collapsing backward as past scenarios replace my vision.

The club music blaring from ten-foot tall speakers, while I dance erotically with Rose in the middle of the floor. Men's eyes fixated on us, as we grind on each other. We drag our hands over one another's body, encouraging a steady rhythm to the music. Between shots of, whatever men were buying for us, we'd sneak away to the _'powder room'_ and snort lines of cocaine off each other's backs. (Pun intended)

After a while, it all turns to a blur.

Then I'm sitting on the edge of some random hotel bed, pissing myself. Tripping on acid, watching in horror as the devil dances naked on the wall opposite me. Rose is screaming from another room, she's obviously being royally fucked, to death, by the bartender who got us into the _VIP_ section of the club that night.

Grrrrrrr…rawf…Grrrrrrrrrrr…. Rawf ….Rawf

What the fuck is the dog doing in my hallucinations'?

Groggily I turn my head to the right and try to pry my eyes open,

"Damn-it Jake what the hell are you barking at this time."

Headlights are streaming in to the window. Someone is in the driveway. I lean up and trying to heave myself off _'my'_ bed.

Finally, I manage to get up., I pat Jake on his head, and while stumbling towards the door, giving him the assurance he needs that everything is fine. I peak around the curtain to see who's out there.

I must have been out a while, the sun has gone down and its getting pitch black outside.

_Time … need a clock._

_Oh right. I threw it at the wall last week. _

"SHIT!" I actually voice aloud.

Trailing my hand up the wall to find the switch for the porch light, I flick it on.

_POP_

Damn light blew, "Fucking luck!"

I swear if it wasn't for my shitty luck, I wouldn't have any luck at all.

As if I'm walking a balance beam drunk as a skunk, I head over to where the recliner is and grab my Ed Hardy hoodie.

Got my arms in … now to master the big hole!

Tadaaaaaaaaaaa!

My head pops out as I hear two loud bangs on the front door.

"I'm coming; don't get your panties in a fuckin' bunch!" I half heartily slur out.

I reach the door, yet again, and twist the dead bolt. Turning the knob, slightly opening the door to see….

_It's …!_

"Emmett?"

* * *

Melissa, this week was long and buys as hell! Thanks so much for working your magic, as always you're da bomb beta! xoxo

Hope everyone's enjoying this new story, lots more to come!

For all those who are reading and not reviewing, please take second and leave me some feedback...it gets me all nutty freaky when you do! Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**To All My Loyal Followers and Friends: **

* * *

Those of you who have been reading and waiting patiently for updates…I appreciate your patience.

Real life has gotten in the way for far too long! In the upcoming weeks I will be busting out a few new chapters that I hope everyone will enjoy!

From a new outlet to yankee town you will begin to see who is truly a lost cause.

Thank you all for waiting so patiently once again, and be on the look-out for new chappys to flood your inboxes!

Till then… A fabulous and dear friend of mine has a tasty fan fiction called New and Improved by Macfaerie.

Go check it out and watch out your panties may go up in smoke!


End file.
